Starbucks Riren
by Hetairie
Summary: - Votre prénom? - Je vous demande pardon? - Votre prénom. Eren est un serveur qui a la langue particulièrement bien pendue, Levi un client grincheux au tact peu courant.
1. chapter 1

\- Tu sais, les infirmières, elles sont canons. L'une d'elle pourrait peut-être changer l'pd que t'es en homme. Enfin, je dis ça pour toi, hein.

Suite à cette remarque devenue habituelle, il leva les yeux aux ciel en soupirant longuement.

Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, il n'avait peut-être pas envie de le voir crever sans gosses.

\- Mais si jamais l'une de ces merveilles te fait virer d'bord, évite de lui pondre un chiard. Ça s'met, c'est celle que je convoite.

 _Où peut-être pas, en fait._

Cette fois-ci, il claqua de la langue pour toute réponse, décidément exaspéré.

\- Kenny, tu me casses profondément les couilles. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mes règles dès que je te vois ou t'entends.

\- Si t'as tes règles, ça expliquerait sans doute pourquoi t'es devenu une putain de tafiole.

\- La tafiole, comme tu dis, elle te paie l'hôpital alors ferme ta grande gueule Ackerman, avant que je ne me ravise de payer tes frais médicaux.

\- Pfff. Moi qui espère juste que tu sois heureux, voilà comment on finit par nous remercier. S'pèce de mioche ingrat.

Il se retint de sourire, autant ne pas faire d'efforts inutiles. Ça ne changerait pas grand chose de toute façon.

Il serait toujours obligé de lui payer l'hôpital, même si ça devait l'endetter jusqu'à ce qu'il se prostitue pour rembourser. Et les frais lui coûtaient la peau des fesses, _à proprement parler._

Il serait toujours obligé de lui rendre visite une fois par semaine minimum, parce que sinon, il serait encore plus casse-couille quand il le reverrait.

\- Et sinon, ta poussée de croissance, elle se décide toujours pas à pointer le bout de son pif? Au bout de vingt-six ans, il serait p't'être temps.

Il n'aurait pas la chance d'assister à cette démonstration certainement d'un humour trop développé pour lui. Mais c'était Kenny, un Ackerman, pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il s'époumonait à expulser.

Et vu son niveau d'humour, ce n'était certainement pas demain qu'il remplirait des salles entière pour un one man show.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, j'en ai déjà marre de toutes ses conneries...

\- Bah, fais donc. Mikasa devrait venir dans la journée.

\- Fais bien mumuse avec ' _KissAckerman_ '.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça, c'est d'une puérilité.

\- Dixit celui qui me traite de, je cite : "pd". Et puis, elle embrasse chaque Ackerman à la manière d'une russe. Je ne pratique pas l'inceste Kenny. Après, toi, tu vois ce que tu fais avec elle.

\- S'pèce de couillon, si j'étais sur deux jambes, on verrait si tu tiendrais le même discours.

\- J'ai toujours tenu le même discours Kenny. Tu reste une raclure. A toi de voir si tu rajoute pédophile juste à côté, elle n'a que dix-sept ans, je te le rappelles juste.

\- Le fait qu'elle m'embrasse ne me dérange quand même en aucun cas, c'est elle qui choisit ses actions jusqu'ici.

\- C'est normal, tu es un ancêtre surmonté d'un pervers en puissance. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si elle t'embrasse, c'est seulement parce qu'elle et heureuse d'avoir encore de la famille en vie.

\- Ta gueule putain, laisse moi au moins mon fantasme d'être encore désiré par la gent féminine.

Il ricana un instant, puis le toisa, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Il déclara :

\- Tu sais, si elle n'est pas consentante, c'est que primo tu n'étais pas désiré et secundo du viol. Je comprends pourquoi les flics te collent au cul comme ça.

\- Bon, le gnome va se calmer et quitter gentiment ma chambre et ne revenir que quand sa pseudo-crise d'adolescence sera passée.

\- Et après ça, c'est moi le môme, hein?

\- Tss.

Sur cette remarque emprunte de maturité, la porte s'ouvrit avec douceur. Une tête brune passa l'entrebâillement de la porte, un petit sourire mutin scotché aux lèvres.

\- Oncle K !

Il soupira d'exaspération. Mikasa se croyait vraiment dans Inspecteur Gadget.

Il lut avec un amusement non feint le vieux grimacer. Il détestait les surnoms affectueux qu'elle pouvait lui adresser.

Ses surnoms à lui, étaient à la limite de l'insultant mais une certaine affection en découlait. Alors personne ne lui en tenait réellement compte et chacun laissait l'eau couler sous les ponts.

La jeune fille finit par tourner la tête dans sa direction et son sourire s'agrandit d'une telle manière qu'il lui mangeait tout le bas du visage, c'en était presque effrayant. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, incertaine. Il crut qu'elle s'apprêtait à venir lui faire sans doute une accolade totalement gauche digne d'une Ackerman - les accolades ne servaient que de prétexte pour lui briser les os - mais contre toute attente, elle l'embrassa.

Il fut dégoûté.

\- Putain de gamine de mes deux couilles ! Qui t'as élever, sainte merde?

Il cracha au sol avant d'essuyer sa bouche d'un geste purement dégoûté.

Elle lui sourit gentiment pour toute réponse, puis se retourna vers le truc qui pompait sa tune depuis un lit d'hôpital à la con. Elle lui fit subir le même traitement.

Quoique, lui, avait l'air d'apprécier.

\- Levi, tu devais pas te casser?

\- Si.

Il prit la direction de la porte. Une fois qu'il fut presque sorti, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter avant de refermer la porte :

\- N'oublie pas le vieux, si elle n'est pas consentante, c'est du viol.

Il eut le temps d'entendre une injure ressemblant vaguement à un "Espèce de petit couillon".

Il ricana en longeant le couloir de l'étage de l'hôpital. Il reviendrait dans une semaine, il le savait mais il n'était pas du genre à aimer se geler les couilles dehors pour attendre un putain de train pas foutu d'être à l'heure. Il demanderait à quelqu'un de l'y amener.

Quelle plaie de ne plus avoir de voiture à cause d'un crétin qui ne savait visiblement pas respecter les feux de couleurs. Qu'y avait-il de compliqué dans un code couleur rudimentaire tel que : vert, tu peux passer, rouge, tu te stoppes?

Il dévia sa course pour passer par la boutique de cadeaux du bâtiment où il y acheta de la lecture. Rien de bien intéressant somme toute.

Une fois cela fait, il prit la direction de la gare. Endroit pullulant de vie et donc par inadvertance, de germes et bactéries en tout genre. Il renifla avec dédain en apercevant le sol pas foutu d'être propre.

Une fois qu'il fut près de la rame, il consultât l'horaire qui lui déplu directement.

Son train venait tout juste de passer, il devait donc attendre plus d'une heure le prochain.

Il jura, c'était évidemment aujourd'hui qu'un vieux galeux de conducteur devait se décider à arriver -certainement pour la première fois de ses années de service- à l'heure.

Le monde voulait décidément le faire chier aujourd'hui.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le premier café qu'il rencontra. C'était un Starbucks, d'après ce que l'enseigne montrait.

Il s'y engouffra.


	2. chapter 2

En mettant les pieds dans ce Starbucks, il s'attendait à ce que ce soit certainement plus grand, qu'il y aie plus de clients ou du moins un _minimum_. Il n'y avait presque personne, seulement deux collégiennes qui gloussaient en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs, café fumant en mains. Le seul autre occupant du café était le serveur. Il lui était de dos, il ne le voyait donc pas.

Il s'approcha du comptoir et racla sa gorge. Le serveur se retourna au bout de quelques secondes, visiblement la tête dans les comptes journaliers. Il eut une légère grimace avant de se reprendre bien rapidement et d'offrir au client un sourire professionnel.

Levi le détailla des pieds à la tête, tout en gardant un visage parfaitement neutre et ce air _tu-peux-toujours-courir-pour-que-je-sois-aimable._

Il ne pouvait voir que son buste, le bas de son corps étant caché par le comptoir les séparant. Il avait un visage encore un peu rondelet, preuve qu'il ne devait être qu'un adolescent -voire un adulescent-, des cheveux négligés au possible lui donnant un air un peu sauvageon.

Son regard dévia sur sa peau, elle était d'une couleur surprenante en ce temps de merde. Les températures avoisinaient les quatre degrés pour les optimistes et les cons mais il ne devait pas faire plus d'un pauvre petit degré.

Il continua son examen, voulant juger à la fin si oui ou non, cet être était capable de lui servir quelque chose de buvable sans tenter - _ni réussir d'ailleurs_ \- à l'intoxiquer.

Il baissa les yeux pour détailler les vêtements visibles derrière le tablier vert -uniforme du café- et ne fut pas étonné de voir un simple t-shirt de groupe avec un sweat à capuche pour couvrir ses bras. Les cordes du pull étaient usées à l'usure, soit il ne prenait aucunement soins de ses vêtements, soit il tenait à ses vêtements comme personne et n'était pas un fervent adepte du shopping.

Son visage remonta la silhouette pour finir par atterrir sur son visage. Il fut agréablement surpris. Il n'était pas dégueulasse à regarder, il devait se l'avouer.

Son visage légèrement rond était agrémenté d'atouts vraiment qui lui donnait un air fatal et juvénile qui lui retournait les sens. Le premier étant sans doute ses yeux.

C'était un mélange étrange entre différentes teintes de verts mais à y mieux regarder, on pouvait aussi y discerner de légères billes d'un bleus indescriptibles. Ses yeux agissaient sur lui d'une manière étrange, comme des aimants. Ils étaient presque magnétiques.

\- Monsieur?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais souffla légèrement, conscient que son attitude envers lui était tout, sauf saine.

Il fit attention à la tête que tirait le serveur et un rictus effleura ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme devant lui le regardait d'une manière vraiment insistante, un soupçon de malaise se lisant dans ses yeux. Il lui servit un léger sourire crispé.

Il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça et commanda tout en continuant de l'observer faire.

Ses mains possédaient de longs doigts fins, ces gestes étaient emprunt d'une attention particulière, comme s'il chérissait cet endroit du plus profond de ses tripes. Comme l'on protège un endroit précieux à nos yeux, une sorte de territoire ou cette sorte de périmètre de sûreté.

Son endroit à lui, d'une certaine façon, il le protégeait. A la manière des Ackerman certes, mais il le protégeait. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur n'était-ce pas ce que l'on racontait?

Il _savait_ que c'était là une véritable grosse connerie mais pour économiser au plus ses mouvements et ses paroles, il la bouclait. Certains devraient en faire de même.

\- Votre prénom.

\- J'te demande pardon?

\- Votre prénom.

Il lui lança un regard ou nageait vraisemblablement l'incompréhension la plus totale auquel il répondit par un léger sourire conciliant.

\- Nous sommes dans un Starbucks. C'est une sorte de café familial.

Il avait eut un sourire amer en finissant sa phrase auquel il attribua un certains manque de compréhension envers ses parents ou l'inverse. Tout était possible avec les géniteurs, ça expliquait sans doute les difficultés qu'il avait put éprouver à comprendre le comportements de ceux qu'il appelait 'maman et papa' à l'époque. Mais bon, il ne les appelait comme ça qu'une fois l'année.

\- Je vois pas en quoi mon prénom te seras utile pour me servir un putain de café.

\- Si notre façon de faire ne vous plait pas, je vous sommerais d'aller dans un autre café.

Il lui servit un petit sourire décidément agaçant et lui indiqua de la main la porte par laquelle il était entré quelques instants plus tôt.

\- T'as déjà préparé ma commande alors à quoi ça te servirait de me foutre dehors? Soit logique le mioche, passe-moi ma commande.

\- Peut-être, mais je peux toujours le payer de ma poche et vous mettre à la porte.

Il restait décidément calme, chose pas vraiment simple à faire une fois face à un caractère d'emmerdeur professionnel de son rang. Il sourit légèrement en coin, étonnant au passage l'adolescent.

\- Levi.

Il lui en offrit un en retour où il put distinguer sans problème qu'il ne lui manquait pas une seule de ses dents. Dents d'une blancheur parfaite.

\- Et est-ce que " _môssieur_ " l'employé daignerait à me faire part du sien?

Ledit employé paru surpris puis une expression énigmatique étira ses traits, lui redonnant un allure enfantine.

\- Peut-être qu'une jour je te le dirai, _Levi_.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, régla sa commande et parti s'asseoir près de la baie vitrée de la boutique. Il n'y avait pas un chat à la gare, peut-être que chaque usagé était terrassé par une toux trop virulente pour sortir en ce samedi après-midi.

Il pouvait voir d'où il était les lampes s'allumer, démontrant la noirceur de la nuit qui commençait doucement à pointer le bout de son nez. Malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans le Starbucks, il se surprit à frissonner.

Il n'avait jamais froid, comme immunisé à force d'avoir passé ses journées étant gosse dans la nuit, ne rentrant qu'à des heures où un enfant de cet âge devrait dormir depuis belle lurette.

Il comprit qu'on l'épiait quand les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent. Il n'y avait pas à chercher quelle personne malintentionnée ou non le regardait, il n'y avait pas énormément de choix. Ca ne pouvait être que les petites collégiennes ou alors le gamin aux yeux magnétiques.

Il avait déjà une petite idée de qui cela pouvait-être mais il se retourna, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net. Il ne fut ni surpris, ni déçu.

Le gamin le regardait sans réellement le voir depuis le comptoir, rêvassant sur un sujet autre que sa personne. Il parut reprendre pied et croisa son regard. De légères rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues et une grimace étira ses lèvres.

Il lui fit une langue des plus puérile plus se retourna, embarrassé au possible. Il se rendait compte que ce type ne devait pas être un des habitués des Starbucks. Peut-être connaissait-il l'enseigne de nom. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne l'avait jamais vu pendant son service.

Soudain les deux collégiennes se levèrent et toutes deux sortirent du café ne les laissant plus qu'eux deux. Une certaine électricité pesait dans l'air, donnant la chair de poule à l'un, laissant l'autre ennuyé avec son café et sa lecture.

Il retourna à ses comptes en soupirant, la journée n'était pas encore terminée mais il était sûr qu'aujourd'hui, les gens ne se précipiteraient pas ici. Il ne faisait pas un temps assez correct pour sortir dehors pour se balader. Il se demandait même comment certains avaient put prendre leur courage à deux mains pour s'engager à prendre le train aujourd'hui alors qu'il faisait si froid.

Alors qu'il finissait de boucler les comptes d'aujourd'hui, la chaise de Levi, le dernier client de la journée, racla le sol. Il releva les yeux instinctivement et croisa son regard pour l'énième fois de la journée.

Ses yeux étaient spéciaux, ils transperçaient quiconque les regardait. Ils étaient surmontés de sourcils fins. Il s'en étonna même, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention auparavant mais il était _foutrement,_ diablement séduisant.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et y posa ses coudes avant de venir placer sa tête sur ceux-ci. Il lâcha un soupir ennuyé.

\- Dis, tu saurais m'en remettre un gamin?

\- Bien-sûr. Mais je vais bientôt devoir te mettre à la porte, le samedi nous fermons à dix-huit heures.

\- Tss, fais chier.

\- Un problème?

\- Mon train ne se pointe que dans trente minutes, je comptais bien squatter encore un peu et taxer la chaleur.

Il lui servit un sourire d'excuse et lui prépara son café. Certainement la dernière commande de la soirée.

Alors qu'il inscrivait par automatisme son prénom sur le gobelet en carton, il suspendit son geste un instant, lui lança un regard avant de continuer de griffonner sur le carton avec cette fois-ci, un léger sourire en coin.

Ca devait certainement être celui que Levi préféra sur tout ceux qu'il avait put lui servir. Il n'y avait pas de professionnalisme dedans, pas de restriction, c'était un bête sourire. Un sourire con mais sincère.

Comme prévu, le Starbucks ferma à dix-huit heures.

Levi se retrouva donc sur la rame de train, café à la main. Il porta attention sur l'écriture du gamin. Elle était lisible, ronde, correcte. Il ricana légèrement, c'était une écriture de fille.

Mais après tout, ce gosse était parfaitement androgyne.

Un détail lui sauta aux yeux une fois installé dans le train. Il y avait d'autres inscriptions sur le gobelet.

En dessous du logo Starbucks se trouvait une petite phrase d'où ressortait une certaine arrogance.

'Je ne suis pas n'importe quel gamin. Peut-être que je suis un gamin suicidaire mais pour faire plus simple, c'est Eren Jeager.'

Il sourit et reporta son attention sur la paysage. C'était blanc, c'était enneigé, il faisait froid, la neige tombait à gros flocons mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

Après tout, c'était un Ackerman.


	3. Chapter 3

L'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement le répugnait, autant par son insalubrité que par le fait qu'il en connaissait malheureusement le propriétaire. Kenny Ackerman ne savait décidément pas prendre soin d'un logement seul, à se demander qui tenait son ménage quand il y habitait. Une âme charitable, c'était sûr et certain.

Devant le désordre complet qui régnait dans l'habitation, il soupira d'avance. Il allait devoir se taper tout le ménage en plus de devoir mettre cet appartement en vente.

Pas que Kenny soit décédé ou autre _(malheureusement pour lui)_ , il avait juste décidé de faire chier son monde -et donc son neveu par inadvertance- et décrétant que son appartement était beaucoup trop petit et qu'en sortant de cet établissement de merde autrement appelé 'hôpital' il voulait un nouvel espace, bien plus adapté.

En somme, il voulait juste prendre un nouvel appartement parce que son locateur lui demandait des comptes.

Et vu qu'il était-par ordre du _médecin_ \- en incapacité de traiter des papiers administratifs, tout le travail tombait sur son parent le plus proche en âge de s'en charger. A savoir, _Levi_.

Et évidemment, le faire chier ne suffisait pas, il devait aussi se charger de faire toutes les photos de l'appartement afin de le relouer à quelqu'un de chiant qui ne voulait pas faire le trajet jusqu'à Trost.

Mais une photo pour une vente d'appartement devait toujours être prise sous le meilleur angle, pour donner un air plus favorable du point de vue d'un acquéreur. Ça ne s'arrêtait pas là bien-sûr !

Il fallait bien évidemment que l'habitation ne paraisse pas dans un état _d'insalubrité trop flagrante_ alors évidemment c'était bibi qui devait se taper le ménage. Mais Kenny s'en foutait, il était allongé dans son lit à faire semblant d'être malade pour reluquer de la nana.

Tout en _discrétion_ , bien entendu.

Il se mit donc au travail, tentant de camoufler au mieux le manque d'hygiène flagrant de sa raclure d'oncle. Kenny était un bel enfoiré.

Il eut fini au bout de plusieurs bonnes heures de labeur, il n'était décidément pas en reste. Il lui restait encore à rendre visite à cet enfoiré pas capable de garder quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ce genre de papiers administratifs.

Mikasa s'était proposée mais il avait du refuser. Pour " _l'étique_ " ou une connerie du genre qu'on lui avait inculquer quand il était môme. C'était surement l'une des seules choses qu'on lui avait apprise et qu'il avait respectée.

Ça n'avait pas été un véritable problème d'assimiler ce genre de comportement, il le faisait déjà avec sa mère. Il lui vouait un culte particulier, elle était sans doute ce qui se rapprochait plus de la figure héroïque que tout gosse a un jour dans sa vie, qu'elle soit courte ou longue.

Elle avait tout surmonté juste parce qu'il était venu au monde, elle était passée par toutes les situations misérables possible et imaginables. Elle lui avait tout donné, sa sueur, ses bonnes manières _-à quelques choses près_ -, son visage, ses cheveux, son nom.

Il avait gardé le nom de sa mère, pour une raison étrangement floue et vague dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais tenté de comprendre, après tout, il ne se voyait pas avec un autre nom de famille que celui étant le sien. Il était un Ackerman. Point barre.

Que chaque trou du cul qui en doute lui passe sur le corps, il les réduirait en charpie pour qu'ils puissent se rappeler ce qu'était un véritable Ackerman.

Une personne avec laquelle ne surtout pas avoir de problèmes. Une personne à la rancune sans pareille. Une personne mortelle à trop grandes doses.

Un Ackerman est comme ça, mortel. Tout simplement.

Peu de personnes ne s'en rendent pas compte, les gamins entre-autres ou de simples personnes suicidaires.

Malgré le cheminement de ses pensées qui ne se dirigeaient que vers un mioche se trouvant être l'une des rares personnes à intégrer ses deux catégories, il ne se permit rien.

Pas un sourire, il ne devait pas prendre l'habitude de sa mère. Il avait déjà été une pure éponge, à tout aspirer et assimiler. Il avait connu la peur, il l'avait enfouie au plus profond de lui pour qu'elle ne touche plus à sa famille.

Il finit donc de ranger les quelques babioles présentes dans le salon, foutant tout ce qu'il trouvait inutile dans une corbeille se trouvant non loin du bureau.

Il dût prendre sur lui en découvrant quel chose allait devoir prendre des photos. Déjà, ça paraissait vieux comme Kenny...

.. _. Puis ça sentait comme Kenny._

Il grimaça. Il prit en vitesse des photos, ne s'attardant sur leur netteté qu'une fois en route vers l'hôpital. Sa voiture étant toujours en réparation, il dût se coltiner le train.

Il n'aimait décidément pas les transports en commun. Il y avait trop de gens, trop de cris et de pleurs.

Beaucoup trop d'enfants se plaignant ou chialant pour une raison ' _X_ ' ou ' _Y_ '.

Un bambin retint son attention particulièrement, il ne savait dire s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Tout laissa croire qu'il s'agissait d'une fille mais la tenue que cet enfant portait mettait un doute.

Un mioche châtain, qui chialait parce que sa peluche était trop loin de lui.

Il serra la mâchoire, attendant avec impatience qu'on annonce son arrêt. Une fois qu'une voix féminine donna l'information qu'ils arrivaient tous à la gare centrale de Trost, il souffla enfin.

Il fut le premier à sortir du train, pressé d'en finir avec ces conneries.

Il passa par les couloirs souterrains de la gare, s'attardant quelques fois sur les boutiques -plus précisément sur les commerces. La faim lui tiraillait quelque peu l'estomac mais il en fit fi et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie principale du bâtiment.

Il passa devant le Starbucks, il y jeta un regard furtif et un sourire étira quelque peu les commissures de ses lèvres. Le mioche était de service.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il entre alors que le monde affluait dans le café. Pourtant, les autres terrasses étaient vide de monde. A croire que le monde vouait un culte pour ce café en particulier. Pourtant, à part le prix astronomique, les boissons n'y étaient pas si différentes.

Il passerait certainement plus tard, après être passé chez cet emmerdeur d'Ackerman pompeur de fric.

Une fois devant la chambre de Kenny, il vérifia qu'il avait bien tout ce qu'il lui fallait. S'il avait oublié cet appareil photo, il était prêt à se tirer une balle. Il avait beau être son neveu, il ne lui faisait aucun cadeau, le traitant de chaque synonyme possible. Mais bon, tout comme lui, Kenny était un 'handicapé des sentiments' comme le lui rappelait si fréquemment Mikasa.

Il entra comme à son habitude sans frapper.

\- Oh, mais qui vient enfin me montrer sa sale gueule de déterré?

\- La ferme, déjà que je ne veux pas te voir plus d'une fois l'année en temps normal.

Levi prit sur lui pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son interlocuteur, chose qui _étrangement_ , le démangeait énormément...

\- Tu considères cette époque comment alors?

\- Une époque de crise totale. En plus tu me fais chier. Tu pourrais prendre un notaire pour t'occuper de tout tes papiers, me fait pas chier moi j'ai un taf' putain.

\- Ça coûte la peau du cul, j'vais pas me torcher après pour le payer.

\- T'aurais fais quoi? Tu l'aurais buté? Les flics te collent au cul à présent, on est plus dans la même situation qu'il y a dix ans Kenny. Grandi un peu et arrête de mettre tous les Ackerman dans ta merde.

\- T'avais un avenir prometteur là dedans, comme chaque Ackerman. Ta mère aurait dû me laisser te former, t'aurais été vachement performant dans la branche ' _familiale'._

\- Quand j'pense que ta sœur avait espoir qu'un jour tu deviennes saint d'esprit. Putain ce qu'elle était naïve. Sinon, tes photos de merde, elles sont sur ton appareil photo à deux balles. J'ai dû faire le ménage chez toi, tu me dois un service le vieux.

\- Tu m'extorques alors que je n'ai rien à te donner en retour.

Kenny sembla un moment surpris avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres, les distordants d'une grimace bizarre.

\- T'apprends vite gamin.

\- Ta mort suffira l'ancêtre. Je reviens la semaine prochaine, histoire de voir si j'apparais sur la liste de l'héritage que tu lègues et que tu rédigeras durant la semaine. Étouffe-toi avec ta bouffe et on te foutra en gériatrie. Tu seras avec toutes les gentilles vieilles peaux de ce trou à rat.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé de te barrer. Tu vas draguer ou quoi?

\- Ferme ta gueule, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Je t'assure.

Il prit la direction de la porte, lui balançant d'un geste - _presque_ \- contrôlé l'engin. Il était sur le point de passer le pas de la porte quand le vieux prit la peine de rajouter :

\- Dis à ton 'pd' que ton oncle lui fait la bise.

Il claqua violemment la porte alors que le rire de Kenny résonnait toujours dans le couloir. Il savait bien qu'ils avaient toujours eut du mal à communiquer l'un avec l'autre, alors il se rendait compte que s'était un peu leur manière de se dire l'un à l'autre qu'ils s'appréciaient.

 _« De véritables handicapés des sentiments putain...»_

Il passa par la boutique de l'hôpital et il y prit un journal au pif avant de le régler. Il se dirigea vers la gare.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, revoir ce mioche. Il avait fait attention durant toute cette semaine aux gens ayant les couilles de lui répondre comme il avait bien put le faire. Mais bien évidemment, personne ne l'avait fait.

Il était donc un peu ce genre de perle rare à laquelle on tient sans vraiment le vouloir.

Il s'engouffra dans les couloirs souterrains sans vraiment prendre le temps de regarder à quelle heure pouvait bien passer le prochain train pour qu'il puisse retourner chez lui.

Il vit au loin l'enseigne du café et il se surprit à presser le pas. Décidément, aujourd'hui, rien n'allait pour lui.

A vue d'œil, il y avait moins de monde que tout à l'heure. Il ne pouvait empêcher le léger soulagement qui lui tiraillait les tripes.

Il s'engouffra dans le café, une certaine euphorie le prenant. Il se dirigea vers la caisse ou quelques personnes attendaient déjà.

Le mioche était seul et avait sérieusement l'air d'en pâtir. Quelle idée de choisir d'être employé dans un Starbucks.

Quand ce fut enfin à lui, Eren eut l'air de le remarquer. Il eut un sourire désolé puis se dirigea, vers le comptoir où patientait un bon nombre de clients. Il offrait un léger sourire à chacun et chacune en leur servant leurs boisson en incluant le prénom de chaque.

Après tout, sans ça, le Starbucks perdait toute son originalité.

Ce fut enfin à lui de passer commande.

\- Alors Levi, que prendras-tu?

\- Fou moi un truc chaud qui me maintienne en vie le temps que je rentre chez moi.

\- En vie? Genre littéralement?

\- Tu fais mauvais usage du terme littéralement, et ça m'fait chier de devoir te le faire remarquer. Fou moi un truc qui me maintienne éveillé et que je ne me glande pas à l'instant où mon train passe.

\- Tu resteras ici, si j'en crois ta lecture. Tu t'endormiras de toute manière. Le radiateur est en marche si tu veux, la table au bout de la salle est libre, je t'amènerai ta commande.

\- Merci gamin.

\- Hm. Mais je te taperais la causette, c'est pour m'avoir dit que j'employais mal ' _littéralement_ ', tu m'apprendras quand je dois le placer dans une phrase alors, j'aime beaucoup ce mot.

Il lui servit un sourire moqueur et partit en direction de la table que le lycéen lui avait indiquée. Il avait une vue d'ensemble sur le café, il pouvait même distinguer Eren défaillir sous l'accumulation de commande. Il rit légèrement.

Il ferma les yeux en se promettant de revenir plus souvent.


	4. Chapter 4

Au bout de deux semaines, une routine c'était finalement formée.

Entre-temps, Kenny avait été remit sur pied après un passage rapide en gériatrie -demandée de la part de son neveu, qui n'était ' _plus très sûr_ ' de son âge finalement- qui n'avait pas duré plus de deux jours. L'Ackerman pouvait être très persuasif quand il s'en donnait l'occasion.

En vérité, il avait compris -à ses propres dépens- que faire chier un Ackerman, qu'il soit plus jeune ou plus vieux, menait toujours à une repentance. La sienne avait eut comme nom "Service gériatrique" autrement dit "on t'aide parce que tu sais plus pisser seul".

Pour quelqu'un comme Kenny, c'était un énorme coup à encaisser. Son ego s'en était retrouvé démoli quand la première infirmière avait voulu lui foutre un thermomètre dans le cul.

Il avait tapé un scandale par la suite et pour le calmer, on lui avait injecté une bonne dose de sédatif.

C'est d'ailleurs un Levi passablement amusé qui l'avait retrouvé, le lendemain, lui shooté comme un cheval et en pleine divagation. Il en avait tiré de bonnes conclusions. Et aussi d'excellentes opportunités pour l'emmerder dans un avenir proche.

Le neveu de Kenny passait depuis environ une bonne semaine presque tout son temps libre au Starbucks de la gare, à discuter avec le gamin à qui il inculquait un meilleur vocabulaire.

 _C'était, clairement, l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité._

Mais d'une certaine manière, ça lui plaisait que malgré son manque cruel de vocabulaire 'adapté', le mioche pouvait quand même apprendre de lui. A vrai dire, il se délectait de cette situation, après tout, qui l'aurait cru? Lui, celui qui possédait une panoplie de défauts linguistiques donnant des leçons à un jeunot capable de lui fermer le clapet et deux répliques.

Personne n'y aurait cru. Pas même Mikasa, cette jeune et naïve jeune fille...

...Possédant des manières pires que les siennes.

Prête à embrasser un vieux galeux coincé dans un lit d'hôpital -dont les frais étaient couverts par nul autre que son bienveillant neveu- et à espérer un avenir merveilleux rempli de bonheur et de câlins au monde entier.

Cette Kissackerman était une trop grande idéaliste, elle finirait par se faire déplumer par un crétin.

Un raclement de gorge attira son attention. C'était le gamin.

\- Levi?

\- Bordel. Quoi, encore?

\- Comment ça, encore?

Il ne reçut pour réponse qu'un regard agacé et il continua donc.

\- Tu saurais m'écouter deux minutes sans rêvasser? Je viens de te poser une question _hypra_ importante. Genre, de vie ou de mort.

\- On ne dit pas "genre" à tout bout de champ. Putain Eren, j'ai l'impression d'être ta mère à t'apprendre tout ça.

\- On ne dit pas non plus "putain" ou encore "merde" _à tout bout de champ, maman._

Le lycéen se leva et repassa de l'autre côté du comptoir, faussement indigné par le manque d'attention flagrant de son public restreint -composé uniquement du noiraud- et soupira exagérément pour convier son interlocuteur à prendre de ses nouvelles. Sans succès.

Il fronça dès lors les sourcils, véritablement remonté. Il le snoba quand il vint prendre commande, quelques minutes plus tard, laissant à son nouveau collègue l'immense 'chance' de le servir.

Il partit en salle afin d'essuyer les table et de mettre à la poubelle ce qu'apparemment des gens n'étaient pas capable de jeter. Levi se rendit à la place qui était maintenant la sienne aux yeux d'Eren. Il était rapidement devenu un habitué du café, malgré les prix qui faisaient mal au cul. Il s'était familiarisé avec les autres employés qui remplaçaient Eren mais il n'arrivait pas à avoir le même genre de discussion avec eux. Ce mioche et lui pouvaient parler des heures quand le café n'était pas remplis de monde de n'importe quel sujet.

De toute façon, ses relations avec les gens n'étaient jamais comme celle qu'il avait avec le jeune homme. Il n'avait qu'à demander l'heure à quelqu'un dans la rue, on lui répondait directement sans broncher et pour cause de son visage. Soit les personnes prenaient peur et le prenaient pour un voyou soit il avait toujours l'air d'un déterré. C'était à méditer.

Il était pourtant sûr que si Eren demandait l'heure à quelqu'un dans la rue, il entamerait une discussion complètement débile mais qui serait joviale.

Il enviait un peu cette part de sa personnalité. Il était vraisemblablement sociable au vu de ses nombreuses conversations avec les clients. Mais s'il y réfléchissait réellement, il devait bien y avoir des inconvénients.

Levi était quelqu'un de posé et qui aimait habituellement le calme, la sérénité et la solitude. Eren était plutôt quelqu'un recherchant de la compagnie en plus d'être quelqu'un d'avenant. Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer avec pour seul ami la solitude. Même pas un instant. Eren n'allait pas avec solitude. Ça sonnait faux à ses oreilles.

C'était une des seules évidences qui lui sautaient directement aux yeux.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'une fois que le lycéen l'aie hélé qu'il était resté debout à fixer le mur en face de lui tout le long de sa méditation. Une légère gêne le prit et il repartit, café en main, à sa table. Une fois installé il en but une gorgée, son café avait eu le temps de refroidir pour ne pas être brûlant. Ce moment d'égarement aura eu du bon, finalement.

Il feuilleta un instant son livre avant de soupirer avec agacement. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Eren. Il se leva, délaissant sa boisson qui serait probablement froide quand il reviendrait, et prit la direction de la caisse où le jeune homme vérifiait les comptes des ventes. Il se mit à sourire légèrement, Eren n'était jamais sûr des chiffres des comptes de la boutique et les vérifiait à chaque fois qu'il avait un instant de répit.

Il passa derrière le comptoir, chose qui ne lui était permise normalement qu'en dehors des heures de service du brun, et se pencha sur le cahier de comptes que regardait Eren. Il remarqua une faute stupide qui faussait tous les calculs. Le lycéen gémit de frustration et recalculant pour la cinquième fois le comptes, faisant à chaque fois la même erreur.

Le noiraud vola le cahier de comptes, faisant au passage peur au serveur, et lui entoura sa faute tout en lui souriant d'un air arrogant.

\- A croire que le français n'est pas la seule matière où tu patauges, gamin.

Eren fut déstabilisé un instant. Il se mit subitement à rougir en comprenant la tournure de la phrase du plus âgé. Il se leva, indigné et tenta de récupérer le cahier. Sans résultat. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine se décidant subitement à être un enfant.

Levi haussa un sourcil en remarquant son attitude puérile, puis se mit à sourire plus amplement.

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'ignore? murmura le plus âgé, afin que personne ne les écoute.

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi t'es chiant et con?

Le lycéen fut une nouvelle fois bouche bée face à son insolence, s'attendant à une pique en retour il ferma les yeux et releva la tête. Mais rien ne vint. Il les rouvrit avec précaution, s'attendant à recevoir un regard des plus mauvais de la part du noiraud. A la place, un sourire satisfait était plaqué sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un mongol maintenant? souffla-t-il, presque, exaspéré.

Levi le regarda interdit un instant puis lui asséna une pichenette sur le front en soupirant. Il avait bien remarqué qu'Eren n'assumait pas toujours son caractère bien trempé et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Il lui rendit le cahier de comptes en lui indiquant la faute entourée au crayon. Le lycéen fit semblant de comprendre quand il s'était trompé, amusant au passage son homologue. Il lui expliqua une nouvelle fois son erreur, s'attirant un regard surpris. Il avait enfin compris.

\- T'es prof de math ou quoi?

\- Loin de là, je suis juste pas aussi inattentif que toi.

\- Tais-toi et sors de mon espace de travail, c'est pas ta place. C'est moi qui suis sensé pomper ton fric pendant que toi, gentil pigeon, dépense une somme astronomique pour un putain de café dégueulasse.

\- Tu ne me disais pas que tu préparais mes cafés avec amour par pur hasard?

\- Ben c'est un amour haineux.

Levi lui fit une tape légère sur la tête alors qu'il gémissait faussement de douleur. Il n'y avait décidément qu'avec Eren qu'il pouvait sourire autant en quelques minutes.

\- Tu finis ton service quand?

\- Dans quinze minutes à peu près. Pourquoi?

\- Pour aller chasser des orangs-outans. A ton avis?

\- Ben je sais pas moi. Je ne sais toujours pas si t'es un violeur pédophile fétichiste des voiturettes de collection. Permets-moi de douter de ce que tu me veux après ça.

\- Permets-moi de cesser de douter sur un quelconque signe d'intelligence de ta part un jour.

\- Mais, t'es pas gentil avec moi, bordel.

Il fit la moue puis, après avoir négocié la potentielle sortie de Levi de l'espace réservé au personnel, il reprit le calcul des comptes du café, marmonnant sans que quiconque ne puisse comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de ce qu'il disait.

Son collègue, Jean, le regardait perplexe depuis le comptoir. Il avait compris que la relation qu'entretenaient les deux hommes était particulière. Presque privilégiée. Il avait trouvé cette situation déroutante la première fois il avait put les voir se chercher de puce de la sorte. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher.

Il se souvenait aussi d'une des journées où il était seul au café et que le noiraud avait fait son entrée dans le café, cherchant visiblement du regard son collègue-et ami, même s'il peinait à se l'avouer. Il avait dut subir un interrogatoire assez poussé sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'Eren n'était pas de service le jour même. Il n'avait put lui donner aucune information autre qu'un faible 'malade'.

Il fallait dire que Levi l'avait directement impressionné.

Et de là où il était, il se posait encore plus de questions qu'auparavant sur leur relation. Il y avait de quoi être curieux, il le savait bien. Le carillon de la porte attira son attention et un sourire lui mangea le visage alors que quelqu'un le cherchait dans la salle.

Eren souffla en finissant ses calculs. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de clients le matin mais l'après-midi, la vague de venue s'était volatilisée. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée du café, découvrant le ciel gris. Le beau temps lui aussi s'était volatilisé. Il y avait vraiment de quoi être désespéré.

Il partit dans la remise remettre son uniforme, indiquant à Levi qu'il arrivait dans deux minutes. Il prit la direction de son casier où il déposa ses affaires. Il enfila avec un soupir de satisfaction son sweat à capuche. Il avait beau dater de l'année dernière, il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il était assez doux au touché et il trouvait qu'il gardait l'odeur de la lessive plus souvent que les autres. Et vu qu'il adorait l'odeur de la lessive de sa mère, il adorait particulièrement le porter, nichant par moment son nez à l'intérieur.

Il revint en salle, salua son collègue qui était en grande discussion avec un client et rejoignit Levi qui l'attendait déjà.

Le plus vieux lui offrit un sourire et tout deux quittèrent le café.


	5. chapter 5

**Avant toute chose, je voudrais faire une apparition pour vous remercier de lire mon histoire (Oui je ne suis pas morte...). Je suis un peu (voire énormément) gauche avec tout ça et j'ai vraiment eu un coup de boost en lisant vos reviews. Alors oui, on pourrait tous se mettre à me flageller parce que je suis une 'auteure' indigne qui ne répond même** **pas directement à tout cet afflux d'amour (si si, je le jure !) et tout le toutim qui va avec mais... est-ce nécessaire?**

 **Mais j'espère que mes réponses tardives ne vous déplairont pas '...**

 **Lottie : Je suis assez surprise que les dialogues te plaisent, je les trouve assez... basiques? Je n'écris que par passe-temps et je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut réellement qualifier d'auteur donc bon... En tout cas c'est fort plaisant de savoir que ça te plaît !**

 **Mag-chan : Merci pour tes reviews déjà ! Puis j'espère taire ta curiosité avec ce rapide chapitre même s'il n'explique pas vraiment la sortie d'Eren et Levi...**

 **Florifer : Ta review m'a vraiment beaucoup encouragée pour la suite. Savoir que tu appréciais la manière de se comporter d'Eren était tout simplement inexplicable. Je tentais réellement de lui donner l'effronterie qu'il semble avoir (** ** _d'après moi du moins_** **) et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir m'arracher le cœur quand je le vois comme un doux petit agneau qui ne pipe pas un seul mot. Puis je vais me répéter mais je suis assez surprise que tu apprécies aussi les dialogues présents.**

 **Linotte-Biscotte : Je voulais déjà te remercier de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur de classement dans la fiction (oups '). Quand j'ai lu ta deuxième review je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer, bien après, les détails de ce que j'avais écrit pour au final me mettre à la même opinion que toi (même si je le pensais depuis le début), mon d'écriture style est purement basique. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je saurais changer ça ou même si ça peut paraître dérangeant pour certains lecteurs mais je tenterai d'améliorer un peu mieux mes chapitres dans le futur !**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier énormément en espérant que la suite de cette histoire ne vous décevra pas ! (Je ne suis pas un génie en orthographe et il se peut que quelques erreurs se promènent -les fourbes- dans le récit. J'ai beau relire, une à deux fois je ne les vois pas toute.)**

_

\- Alors?

Jean avait insisté d'une manière tellement évidente sur le 'o' qu'il parut pour un demeuré auprès de la clientèle du matin. De son côté, Eren l'avait tout simplement ignoré, se disant qu'ainsi, il aurait _enfin_ la paix.

C'était évidemment sans compter le fait que Jean, comme lui, était une pure tête de mule.

Il dut ainsi passer toute la mâtinée et une bonne partie de son après-midi à subir les assauts de son ami et collègue qui n'en pâtissait pas et s'acharnait, ayant pour but ultime aujourd'hui de le faire passer aux aveux.

Il était aux alentours de trois heures et quart quand il finit par soupirer, vaincu. Son ami poussa un cri de victoire, amassant tous les regards sur eux. Eren se sentit vite mal à l'aise, car aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître aux yeux d'autrui, il n'était clairement pas à l'aise avec autant de regard braqué sur lui. Jean, de son côté, n'avait pas l'air de remarquer son malaise et continua d'un ton assuré mais surtout joueur.

\- Tu vas enfin me dire ce que vous êtes? Parce que sérieusement, ça porte à confusion merde quoi ! Même moi avec Marco, c'était pas aussi bizarre.

Comprenant l'allusion que son ami faisait, il le regarda les yeux grands ouverts, son teint virant rapidement au rouge.

\- Mais, t'es con ou quoi? On a pas ce genre de relation.

Jean le toisa d'une manière qu'il lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il ne mentait pourtant en aucun cas. Sa soirée avec Levi avait été plaisante mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était un rencart. Il l'avait simplement invité au restaurant. Enfin... " _restaurant_ ".

Rien d'anormal jusque là.

Il se gratta la nuque, vaguement gêné par le regard de son ami qui attendait -à en croire par son froncement de sourcils- des explications. Où la venue du Messie. Il optait plutôt pour la première solution.

\- Eren Jaeger, je te connais depuis la maternelle. Je sais encore distinguer quand quelqu'un t'attire. Et il fait partie de la case ' _Peut-être future propriété d'Eren Jaeger, veuillez ne pas toucher la marchandise s'il vous plait bien_ '. N'essaie pas de démentir, depuis la semaine dernière, jour de ta sortie avec lui, vous vous cherchez du regard tout le temps.

La chose incroyable d'un amitié avec Jean, c'était le fait qu'il connaissait votre vie mieux que vous. A croire que son cerveau était un agenda braqué sur votre vie privée, personnelle et sociale. Voire comme actuellement, amoureuse.

\- Mais... Jean.

Il gonfla les joues comme un enfant, détourna le regard et finit par souffler longuement. Il était clair que Levi était tout à fait agréable à regarder, mais il n'allait pas l'avouer alors que celui-ci pouvait entrer à n'importe quel moment et entendre cette conversation. Eren était sûr qu'il avait une part d'alien en lui, il était capable de l'entendre murmurer de l'autre bout du café alors qu'il grouillait de monde. Si _ça_ ce n'était pas une preuve, il rendait sur le champ son tablier !

Il continua à se plaindre un bon quart d'heure, tout en servant les clients. Il s'apprêtait à partir dans la réserve quand la porte claqua fermement. Des pas calculés prirent la direction du comptoir et juste à ce léger détail, il sut pertinemment quel client était arrivé dans le café. Il s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans la réserve, ne sachant oublier les paroles de son ami. S'il croisait un seul instant les orbes grisées -et surtout blasées- du noiraud, il allait être rouge. Ça faisait maintenant quatre fois d'affilée que c'était arrivé, il ne comptait pas sur une cinquième. Un peu de répit pour son honneur bafoué et bâclé à chaque fois que cet homme se présentait ne lui ferait sans doute aucun mal.

La clochette installée sur le comptoir retentit une fois. Une deuxième, puis une troisième. Il soupira d'exaspération, Jean ne comptait pas servir Levi. Il jura, puis souffla longuement avant de sortir de la réserve avec comme seul dédommagement du temps perdu un pauvre sourire timide.

Il se plaça derrière le comptoir, les yeux résolument baissés sur son bloc note. Il remarqua avec étonnement qu'il n'avait rien noté d'autres que les commandes de Levi dessus. C'était pourtant totalement stupide, l'Ackerman prenait toujours la même chose. A savoir un bête café noir, sans sucre. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce fait.

\- Eren, regarde-moi quand j'te cause, bordel.

\- Hm? Oh, pardon. Je...réfléchissais?

\- Comme si c'était possible.

Le ton du noiraud s'était fait moqueur et la malice suintait dans son regard. Pendant qu'Eren s'insurgeait, Jean les regardait de loin, blasé comme jamais. Il avait fait tout ça, pour qu'au final, ils continuent de se chamailler sans avancée particulière? Il souffla en maudissant la famille Jaeger sur plusieurs générations. Quoique, réflexion faite, elle ne risquait pas de durer avec Eren comme seul descendant. Il sourit à sa propre divagation, son ami pouvait encore adopter et ainsi, sa famille aurait une descendance. Enfin, il fallait surtout avant tout qu'il se trouve un compagnon pour fonder une famille et...

Il gémit de frustration, ce n'était pas son genre de s'inquiéter pour cet idiot. alors pourquoi devait-il jouer à la mère avec lui? Il souffla et se prit le visage dans les mains. Il devait surement travailler un peu trop. Où alors était-ce l'odeur du café qui le rendait comme ça? Il ne savait plus à vrai dire...

Il se redressa, sous le regard interrogateur d'un homme d'affaire travaillant -du moins avant qu'il ne remarque l'étrange personnage qu'était Jean- sur son ordinateur portable. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, l'un gêné et l'autre le trouvant vaguement stupide.

Quand il chercha du regard son collègue, il le trouva toujours en pleine discussion enflammée avec son adonis. Il leva les yeux aux ciel en remarquant les regards que chacun s'envoyait. Il était évident qu'ils se plaisaient l'un l'autre.

Son souffle se coupa de lui même quand il vit le plus âgé se pencher vers son ami, un léger sourire au coin de la bouche. Il s'attarda sur l'autre andouille, dont le visage était partiellement rosé. Il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose se passe, mais le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Durant un instant, il crut que toute la salle était aussi en pâmoison devant ce spectacle mais il n'en était rien. Personne n'y faisait réellement attention sauf lui. En grand romantique qu'il était, il s'attendait à ce que Levi fasse une action alors qu'Eren attendrait.

Comme un baiser.

Mais pas de baiser. Une pichenette sur le front. Particulièrement douloureuse si on en croyait les plaintes du plus jeune.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers les clients qui venaient de rentrer.

 _Un jour où l'autre_ , se dit-il, _ils finiront bien ensemble. C'est une question de temps, juste une question de temps_.

Eren continua de se plaindre, le traitant vaguement d'enfoiré avant de se manger une deuxième pichenette. Il plaça ses deux mains sur son front, en toisant son homologue avec une fausse peine et des yeux larmoyants. Sa lèvre inférieure partit vers l'avant, lui donnant un air purement candide et enfantin.

Levi se passa une main dans les cheveux avec nonchalance, tentant _vainement_ de ne pas lui faire une remarque qui le rendrait rouge de la tête au pied -c'était l'envie qui lui tiraillait de tout part à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Après tout, le rouge lui allait très bien. Il lui offrit un léger sourire tout en haussant un de ses sourcils.

\- T'essaierais pas de m'aguicher là, Jaeger?

Ledit Jaeger était dans un état de confusion totale. Bien-sûr que non, s'il tentait de réellement de l'aguicher, il ne se prendrait pas pour un enfant. A moins que ce ne soit ça qui branche Levi...

Cette constatation le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est ça qui te branche? Les gamins? Espèce de pédophile.

Malgré le faux ton grave qu'il avait utilisé, Eren souriait comme un imbécile.

La main de Levi s'approcha dangereusement de lui, il se baissa et se cacha derrière le comptoir. Il ricana et leva sa main droite en faisant au noiraud un signe bien irrespectueux.

\- T'es qu'un sale gosse, bordel de merde.

\- Respecte un peu la victime des assauts de ta main, c'est super douloureux ton truc.

Le serveur se releva, le regard brillant. Levi allait ouvrir la bouche quand il se détourna et commença à préparer une boisson. Enfin, deux boissons.

Il se retourna finalement, tendit un gobelet à son client et garda le second pour lui même. Il sortit de l'espace réservé au personnel tout en balançant négligemment son tablier sur le comptoir, toujours en souriant. Il apostropha en vitesse son collègue avec qui il eut une discussion plutôt vivante avant de rire nerveusement. D'où il se trouvait, l'Ackerman ne comprenait pas un moindre son et il se demanda vaguement quelle était leur relation. Étaient-ils amis? Simplement collègues?

Il soupira et se retourna vers la baie vitrée. Le ciel était dégagé mais la fraîcheur mordait encore la peau. Il sentit un regard planer sur lui, loin d'être discret et décidément insistant. Il se retourna et vit... l'ami? Enfin, il vit l'autre serveur blond le toiser incrédule.

Avait-il un air débile constant où était-ce seulement en service? A chaque fois qu'il était présent et l'autre en service, ce serveur le rendait perplexe. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre s'il était débile ou juste con. Il y avait une _énorme-immense-giga-extra-maxima_ différence entre les deux termes. Comme le gosse aurait dit. Et il l'avait pensé, est-ce que cela faisait de lui un môme?

Une présence se fit à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Eren lui sourire un moment.

\- Vu que tu m'as payé à manger la dernière fois, il serait peut-être temps que je te rende la politesse, non?

\- T'as finis maintenant?

\- Normalement non, mais vu que c'est le seul jour de la semaine ou tu ne dois pas retourner directement au boulot. Enfin, j'me suis dit que... ben que je...

Il ricana un instant avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Eren passa le premier, le remerciant de manière théâtrale -et fortement ridicule- laissant au plus âgé tout son temps pour se moquer ouvertement de son cadet.

Cadet qui se mit à bouder. Lui, se mit à sourire. Ça devenait presque instinctif de sourire avec lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant sa propre connerie, Dieu -auquel il ne croyait absolument pas- ce qu'il était niais ! Le niveau de mièvrerie dans lequel le plongeait Eren était d'un ridicule impressionnant.

Durant tout le trajet -qui s'effectua à pied- le lycéen ne cessait de divaguer sur un tel sujet ou sur un autre. Ils finirent tout deux par se taire laissant ainsi la parole au silence. C'était agréable, il faisait frais mais toujours assez agréable pour rester sans veste. Une légère brise s'éleva soudain et le plus jeune se mit à frissonner.

Quand Levi lui tendit sa veste, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une bête remarque.

\- On dirait une putain de scène cliché d'un film romantique à bas budget.

\- C'est vrai, ça fait pitié putain.

\- C'est toi qui l'a créée.

\- C'est toi qui avais froid.

\- Mais..

\- Pas de mais, je gagne toujours.

\- On va voir ça...

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende spécialement, une masse se jeta sur lui. Cette masse n'était autre que son cadet qui souriait de toute ses dents. Il n'avait décidément rien d'un adulte, il resterait sans doute toute sa vie un grand enfant. Dans un sens ça le réjouissait, de l'autre ça le tracassait légèrement. Les gens trop gentils comme lui se faisaient piétiner dans la vie.

Eren le fixa avec une attention particulière avant de se mettre à sourire un peu plus. D'où il était -C'est-à-dire littéralement sur son aîné- il se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, le noiraud lui souriait complètement. Et sous ses yeux surpris, Levi se mit à rire.

\- Hey, l'mioche.

\- Je ne suis pas un môme, j'ai dix-sept ans _et demi_.

\- T'insurge pas, puis le fait que tu insistes tant sur le 'et demi' moi prouve que si, t'es encore un gosse.

\- Oh, la ferme!

Ce qu'il ne disait pas à Levi, c'est en fait il avait dix-sept ans et trois-quart. Il détourna le regard un instant avant de se rendre compte que plus tôt, le noiraud l'avait interpellé.

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi sinon?

Il a été utilisé un ton boudeur, et Lévi de son côté s'étrangla légèrement devant ce spectacle. Sur lui-même pour être tout bonnement désirable, vêtu de sa veste à lui qui était apparemment trop grand et trop grande -au vu des mains qui disparaissait entièrement sous les manches- a été des prunelles magnifiques et comble pour lui, qui était, il, gêné.

\- J'me disais que ça ressemble encore à une scène niaise d'un film. Tu vois quand le gars joue avec sa future copine, en la poussant gentiment puis ils finissent par terre. Puis arriver le truc niais par excellence ...

\- Le baiser, acheva Eren à sa place. Mais ça voudrait donc dire que dans notre situation, c'est toi la femme?

Levi le regarda un instant avant de sourire et de le retourner sans aucun soucis.

\- Sache une chose gamin, je domine toujours.

Il lui baisa le front et ricana un instant devant les joues en feu du lycéen.

\- Bon, comme ça, ce moment de scène de film est aboutit. Je crève de faim, on va manger Macdo?

Les yeux du plus jeune se mirent à briller et il se rapporte à un bon. C'était clair un oui. Ils se sourirent et prirent la route.

Eren confus, et Levi satisfait.


	6. Chapter 6

Les clients ne faisaient qu'affluer pour leurs plus grand malheur. Jean -cet incapable- avait annoncé sa non venue au boulot aux heures d'ouvertures et avait eu le droit à un Jaeger dans toute sa fureur. On était samedi, les vacances scolaires venaient de commencer et il se retrouvait seul au café.

 _Il était clairement dans la merde._

Il fulminait, maudissant son collègue sur des générations et des générations. Il perdit le compte au bout de la quatorzième générations, tout simplement parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que son dernier recours était Sasha.

Il n'avait aucun problème avec cette fille, pas le moins du monde. Le soucis, très léger en soi, était sans doute le fait qu'un certain ami travaillant dans le même café -étrange, hein?- lui avait raconté les "petits potins du jours". Et justement, ces potins là, il s'agissait de sa vie privée. Et le but d'une vie dite ' _privée_ ' était que normalement, elle le reste !

Si Sasha avait une autre passion que la nourriture, c'était bel et bien la collecte des ragots. En tout genre par ailleurs. Elle lui racontait -même s'il ne voulait strictement rien savoir de la vie de ses clients sous peine de les regarder de travers à leur prochaine venue- toute leurs vies, de A à Z. Il arrivait à se demander comment elle entretenait autant de relations.

Il soupira en recherchant son numéro. Il fallait dire qu'il avait beau être un jeune "ado", il se foutait pas mal des dernières tendances, ce qui faisait qu'Eren était sans doute le seul gars de dix-sept ans à se promener avec un téléphone à clapet -alors qu'il n'était ni puni ni en manque d'argent. Il disait qu'il était beaucoup plus pratique d'usage, plus petit, puis s'il le perdait -ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver-, il n'en ferait pas toute une histoire.

Une fois que l'appel fut lancé, il hésita plus de quatre fois à raccrocher avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de répondre. Il manqua de temps.

\- Allô?

\- C'est totalement débile cette manière de décrocher, tu sais très bien que c'est moi.

\- Ta gueule, tu veux quoi Eren?

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. A tous les coups, elle venait seulement de se réveiller. Ou bien même il l'avait réveillée avec son appel.

\- Tu veux bien venir remplacer Jean? Cet imbécile est malade.

Il entendit un cognement suivit d'un juron. Il rit un instant avant de ne se ramasser des menaces de la part de la jeune fille. Elle s'était levée subitement, un peu trop certainement, afin de se préparer. Il avait donc prit cela pour une réponse affirmative et avait raccroché ni plus ni moins.

Il avait dû faire l'ouverture seul, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à la voir débarquer cinq minutes après son appel. Non, il n'était pas fou. Puis, Sasha avait une petite trotte à faire, avec un peu de chance elle serait présente avant le premier rush de la journée. A cette simple pensée, il eut des sueurs froides.

Les rush, c'était les pics de venues des clients. Et le premier avait lieu vers midi, heure où chaque personne normalement constituée a de légères envies de nourritures ou boissons. Le deuxième, il était toujours aux alentours de cinq heures. C'était fou de constater le nombre de personnes prête à dépenser des sommes énormes pour un bête café ou autres 'spécialités' de la maison.

Il devait être aux alentours de onze heures quand Sasha arriva fraîchement douchée et sobrement habillée. Elle lui sourit amicalement puis partit vers les vestiaires afin d'endosser le dur job de serveuse. Quand elle ressortit de là, les cheveux déjà désordonné, Eren ne put s'empêcher de soupirer quelque peu amusé.

Sasha était comme une petite fille malgré son âge -et ce qui faisait d'elle une femme- qu'il se devait de surveiller du coin de l'œil. Il agissait un peu comme un grand-frère avec elle même s'il ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte. Elle s'en plaignait auprès de qui voulait l'entendre, du matin au soir alors qu'au fond, ça mui plaisait. Elle était l'aînée d'une grande famille et se devait d'être celle qui montrait l'exemple, celle qui prennprennait soin de ses frères et sœurs. Et là, c'était elle qui était choyée, qui était protégée.

Elle s'adossa au comptoir en souriant grandement. Et par pure habitude, il savait que ça ne valait rien de bon pour lui.

\- Jean m'a raconté de chouettes histoires tu sais?

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux qui encombrait sa vue avant de focaliser toute son attention sur lui. Elle ne voyait pas de grandes modifications dans son physique, elle soupira un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit?

D'un ton malicieux elle répondit :

\- Demande-moi plutôt ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit.

Une cliente les coupa pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune homme -pour une fois qu'il était véritablement heureux de servir quelqu'un autre que Levi- et son amie partit dans la réserve mettre de l'ordre.

La journée allait être longue.

Après le premier rush, ils étaient K.O. et plus. Sasha n'avait plus que quelques mèches de cheveux dans sa queue de cheval, elle crevait la dalle et commençait à s'approcher trop sérieusement de la nourriture du café. Puis lui, les cheveux en bataille, le stress redescendant et le tablier de travers, tâché de café.

Il soupira en regardant ses vêtements, ils étaient bons pour la machine...

Le rush étant passé -et surtout sa faim terrassée- la brunette s'approcha un peu plus de lui en souriant vilement. Il jeta un regard désespéré au couloir résolument vide de la gare avant de lever les mains en signe de résiliation.

\- Jeannot m'a dit que tu avais eu plusieurs rencards avec un client. C'est vrai?

Il jura, ce crétin voyait de la romance partout. Voilà l'éducation qu'aura un adolescent si sa mère ne lui donne que des romans à l'eau de rose comme seule et unique lecture depuis gamin !

\- Ce ne sont pas des rencards. On est juste sorti faire un tour.

\- Ce n'est pas l'avis de Jeannot tout ça. Il m'a même dit qu'il t'avait invité au restaurant.

Il s'étouffa avec son indignation. Ils n'étaient jamais, au grand jamais, partis manger dans un restaurant. Il souffla en tentant d'expliquer à la jeune femme qu'un fast food pour ce crétin devait ressembler à une restauration plus que potable.

\- T'es pas crédible pour un sous, en plus tu rougis !

\- C'est totalement faux.

Il était vrai qu'une certaine rougeur avait pris place sur ses joues -sans lui avoir demandé son avis qui plus est, la fourbe- et qu'il ne savait où se placer actuellement. Il hésitait entre le frigo de la remise ou se retrancher dans les toilettes minuscules pour employé. Mais en repensant au peu d'hygiène qu'il y avait, il se résigna au frigo.

Voyant son air absent, elle se mit à sourire. Elle sautilla comme une puce en frappant dans ses mains, agaçant les quelques clients qui se trouvaient présents.

\- Eren est amoureux. Eren est amoureux. Eren est amour...

\- Je vais finir par croire que tous les serveurs ici sont des attardés.

Eren jura dans le peu de langues qu'il connaissait et releva la tête vers Levi. Le jeune femme faisait la navette entre eux deux tout en se remémorant les caractéristiques que Jean lui avait données.

Petit. Oui, il l'était.

Sexy. Damn it, ses ovaires hurlaient.

Blasé. Effectivement, même si un léger sourire en coin était visible.

Flippant. Pasvraiment, du moins pour l'instant.

Elle en conclut donc qu'il s'agissait de l'homme de la vie de son ami. La remarque pouvant être blessante lui étant passée par dessus la tête, elle lui tendit une main en souriant.

Il fixa la main tendue mais ne bougea pas d'un iota. Elle se mit à regarder elle aussi sa main, cherchant une particularité qui aurait put attirer son attention mais sans en trouver une seule. Il y avait seulement un peu de chocolat sur le bout de ses doigts...

Eren ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en disant :

\- Levi est maniaque.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'une tape se fit sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait juste fermé les yeux par réflexe, et quand la douleur arriva, il gémit en l'insultant.

\- Je ne suis pas maniaque. J'aime juste la propreté.

\- C'est sûr qu'il y a une énorme différence.

Sasha était émerveillée. Ils étaient adorables à se chamailler comme un vieux couple. Elle les fixa alors qu'ils commençaient un débat débile sur une telle ou telle raison de faire telle ou telle chose. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les deux sourires présents sur leurs visages.

\- Bon, le vieux, tu prends la même chose que d'habitude?

Une lueur amusée passa dans le regard bleu métallique alors que les commissures de ses lèvres se remontaient un peu plus.

\- Ca dépend ce que ton "d'habitude" veut dire.

Eren souffla d'indignation :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Ses joues viraient lentement au rose alors que de son côté, le noiraud expliquait que telle fois il avait prit cela et qu'il avait eu droit à cela en supplément, etc, etc...

Sasha soupira en pensant à la relation qu'elle avait avec son propre petit-ami. Ca n'était pas la relation la plus romantique sur terre mais qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour rester dans son lit à ne rien faire d'autre que des câlins. Mais monsieur Eren avait eu besoin d'aide parce que cet abruti de Jeannot était malade. Elle se défoulerait sur lui à la première occasion.

Elle soupira et repartit dans la réserve pour chercher un tablier de rechange pour Eren et elle même. En revenant, elle tomba des nues en constatant que son collègue n'était plus présent et que le fameux Levi non plus. Seul un petit mot écrit à la rache était présent sur le comptoir.

Je prends ma pause maintenant, tu sauras bien te débrouiller toute seule. Au fait, refais ta queue de cheval, plusieurs clients ne sont pas rentrés en te voyant.

Elle soupira en ricanant. Pas des rencards hein?


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée de mon inactivité que ce soit ici ou sur wattpad (pour ceux qui m'y suivent également).**  
 **Je n'ai pas d'excuse à vrai dire. Je n'avais juste pas le moral pour écrire la suite et l'inspiration semblait envolée depuis quelques mois.**

 **Mais me revoilà avec la suite et deux chapitres presque finis qui suivront d'ici peu !**

 **Pour ce qui en est des reviews (merci à ceux qui m'en laissent, ça me fait toujours vraiment plaisir à lire, et vous me faites sacrément rire) :**

 **Mag-chan : C'est fort probable haha. Il faut bien qu'un des deux commence à se magner les fesses !**

 **quianshee : Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fanfiction à ton goût et je peux facilement comprendre que tu t'intéresses plus à l'histoire d'Eren et Levi qu'aux histoires oncle et neveu. J'apprécie toujours d'y inclure d'autres personnages pour ne pas faire trop de fluff... Si on me donne carte blanche, ce sera une histoire toute mignonne et sans aucun problème. (Pas très réaliste donc mais j'aime bien haha.)  
Je ne sais pas si dans ta lecture tu es arrivée jusqu'ici mais en tout cas bonne lecture ! En tout cas ce chapitre est bien plus centré sur eux deux.**

 **MadaameChat : La voilà ta suite haha !**

 **J'aimerais m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes laissées ici et là, je ne suis pas assez attentive pendant mes relectures et il est certain qu'il en restera ici et là.  
En espérant que ça ne dérange pas trop.**

Levi entraînait Eren à sa suite à un rythme que le jeune serveur avait du mal à suivre. Il se faisait traîner plus qu'il ne suivait l'Ackerman. Le bruit de ses protestations s'entendait à travers tout le parking.

-Pourquoi tu cours autant ? T'es pas Forrest Gump, que je sache !

Il n'obtint en réponse qu'un regard mauvais accompagné d'un soupir agacé.

\- Ma collègue vient de me ramener ma bagnole, mais cette abrutie a laissé les clefs sur le contact et est partie avec un autre crétin au boulot. Un jour ou l'autre, je les embrocherais tous sur un putain de pieu.

Eren sembla un instant choqué. Juste un instant.

\- Petite nature, grommela Levi.

Le gamin se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, et Levi commença à douter _sérieusement_ de son état mental. Plus ils avançaient, et moins il arrivait à comprendre ce garçon qu'il tirait derrière lui. Le pire, c'était que Levi constatait avec effarement qu'il aimait ça. Qu'il aimait beaucoup ça. Dangereusement. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de passer autant de temps avec lui... Une mauvaise idée... Peut-être, mais tellement plaisante...

Une fois devant sa voiture, il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Après tout, la voir intacte rendait superflu un meurtre avec préméditation sur une certaine collègue de travail. Eren ouvrit la portière et entra côté passager avec un naturel qui fit naître un sourire en coin chez Levi.

\- Et si jamais je ne veux pas t'emmener ?

\- Il fallait y penser avant que je ne laisse Sasha seule au Starbucks ! S'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

Eren avait le nez légèrement retroussé par le sourire niais qui étirait ses lèvres. Il claqua la portière sans attendre que Levi puisse répondre. Le jeune Ackerman secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Eren était le seul à agir normalement en sa présence, sans être intimidé par son regard glacial. C'est sûrement ça qui le rendait aussi mignon.

 _« A quoi je pense, moi ?... »_ Se réprimanda Levi en son for intérieur.

Il monta en voiture et mis la clé sur le contact en observant du coin de l'œil son passager. Celui-ci découvrait l'intérieur de l'habitacle et prenait ses marques comme si elle lui appartenait.

 _« Il est mignon mais il me gave. »_

Le plus petit s'installait confortablement, allant jusqu'à mettre en boule la capuche de son sweat-shirt derrière sa tête pour qu'elle lui serve d'oreiller. Il étira ses jambes, recula son siège, et ne bougea plus après s'être calé bien tranquillement. Son regard se posa enfin sur Levi, pour ne plus le lâcher. Les grands yeux verts du jeune garçon semblaient scruter les moindres détails du visage froid du conducteur.

 _\- Pourquoi tu me regardes aussi bizarrement, gamin ?_ Levi avait posé cette question sur un ton trop désinvolte pour être crédible. Un ton qui cachait une certaine curiosité. À vrai dire, ce serveur intriguait le jeune homme autant qu'il l'insupportait.

\- Je me disais juste qu'on n'avait jamais passé autant de temps ensemble sans que tu ne me traites de sale gosse, répliqua le jeune garçon.

\- Je me rattraperais à un moment où un autre, petit con, grogna-t-il.

Un léger rire échappa à Eren et le détendit. Ce gosse avait un effet extraordinairement relaxant sur sa personne, c'était indéniable. Il démarra sans crier gare, faisant lâcher un petit cri de surprise à son passager. Ils sortirent du parking à vitesse modérée, et Levi paya le prix du stationnement à la sortie en grommelant une menace du genre : _« 23€50 ! Bande de fils de... Vous voulez mon rein et un Mars aussi ?... »_. Il prit ensuite la direction du périphérique pour sortir de la ville.

Le plus jeune était fasciné par la conduite de son compagnon, et observait ses moindres faits et gestes. Embrayage, deuxième, débrayage, accélération, embrayage, troisième, débrayage, coup d'œil au rétroviseur, clignotant, coup d'œil au rétroviseur, doigt d'honneur à 'ce connard dans son break' et _« Vas niquer tes morts enfoiré, décale-toi quand je m'insère ! »_ , accélération, entrée sur la voie rapide, embrayage, quatrième, débrayage, accélération, embrayage, cinquième, débrayage, accélération, accélération, accélération...

\- Cent-dix, cent-vingt, cent-trente, cent-quarante... Déglutit Eren d'une voix presque inaudible. On devrait peut-être s'arrêter là, non ?

Levi lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en souriant, et poussa le vice jusqu'à chatouiller les cent-cinquante. Le gamin était crispé au possible sur le siège, s'agrippant à moitié à la ceinture de sécurité. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être habitué aux grandes vitesses.

\- Tu prends jamais la bagnole ?

\- Je n'ai pas le permis.

\- Et tes parents ?

Le sourire d'Eren disparut et il parut se crisper. Le silence revint, installant un sentiment de malaise dans l'habitacle. Levi se concentra sur la route en s'insultant de tous les noms. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire la discussion. Il avait plus habitude de subir les assauts de ses amis, répondant vaguement à leurs questionnements.

« _Mais avec ce gars_ , pensa-t-il, _rien n'est pareil. Il va me rendre fêlé_. »

Il soupira en lançant un regard rapide au siège passager. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il était fixé par deux grandes orbes magnétiques. Il tenta vainement de ne pas se noyer dans ces yeux si beaux et délicats. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures, mais un cri strident le sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Putain, la route Levi ! On va se manger un camion dans la gueule !

Il jura. Ce gars allait voler sa vie complète. Et pas qu'au sens figuré. A trop le regarder comme ça, il allait finir sous les roues d'un trente-six tonnes. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du monstre d'acier. Levi fit une embardée pour se retrouver sur la file de gauche, où il dépassa le camion sans encombre. Au diable les clignotants, au diable ce pauvre con dans son break à qui il avait failli faire une queue de poisson. Son petit protégé respirait encore de manière saccadée, effrayé qu'il était d'être passé à deux doigts d'une mort certaine. S'il savait que Levi n'aimait rien de plus que ce petit air d'animal paniqué sur son joli visage...

Le brun rêvait de ces instants à tous les deux, et se tapait quotidiennement quinze putains de kilomètres pour un café noir sans sucre et un serveur effronté... Quand ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans le Starbucks, à l'heure de la fermeture, Levi s'amusait à le taquiner de manière toujours plus poussée pour se régaler de sa réaction - et du possible changement de teinte de son visage. Il adorait le rendre gêné, faire de lui un petit animal timide. L'emmerder devenait un passe-temps passionnant. Le faire rougir, une drogue dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Le faire rire, une bouffée d'oxygène dans sa vie terne.

\- Putain...

Eren tremblait.

\- Je sais que je suis beau, mais tu devrais plus t'intéresser à la route.

L'Ackerman pouffa longuement.

\- Tu ne t'en remets pas ?

\- Tu es un grand malade. Garde tes regards admiratifs pour les moments où tu n'es pas au volant.

\- T'es pas mon genre, gamin, ricana Levi. Trop jeune.

\- Ah bon ? Et n'est-ce pas toi qui me mate sur mon lieu de travail ?

\- Tu n'en démords pas, hein ? Tu es toujours convaincu que je suis un dangereux prédateur sexuel ?

Levi soupira et enclencha le clignotant de la voiture pour sortir de la voie même que son passager n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander où ils allaient, le brun souffla _« Surprise »_ avant de poser un doigt sur les lèvres d'Eren, qui rougit instantanément. Il attendit qu'ils fussent à l'arrêt pour enfin enlever son doigt des lèvres du jeune homme embarrassé-chose qui avait permit le miracle de lui clouer le bec.

 _\- Sors, on va prendre l'air._ Eren déglutit en remarquant le sourire en coin de Levi, qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Le brun vint même lui ouvrir la portière.

\- Une sieste sous un arbre, ça te dit ?

\- Je... Oui, enfin, tu veux dire, une sieste tous les deux, sous... ?

\- Non avec le SDF qui loge là, soupira-t-il. Avec qui d'autre ?

Eren se tut et vint aux côtés de Levi profiter de la vue. Ils marchèrent pendant cinq minutes dans le silence avant que Levi ne les stoppe. Il agrippa d'une main la capuche du sweat-shirt du serveur, qui s'arrêta net, étranglé. Le lycéen se retourna, agacé, le poing levé. Il hésitait à frapper son client favori, mais finit par se résigner en sachant que chaque coup lui serait rendu au centuple.

\- Alors comme ça, je te mate ? S'enquit Levi avec un sourire hautain.

\- Alors comme ça, je ne suis pas ton genre ? Il te les faut comment ? Répondit Eren en s'approchant de lui.

Le lycéen dépassait son interlocuteur d'au moins une tête, mais son regard effronté n'impressionnait nullement Levi. Celui-ci rétorqua :

\- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

Eren sembla alors se rendre compte de sa propre audace. De légères rougeurs apparurent sur le haut de ses joues, ainsi que sur ses oreilles.

\- Non.

Le ton ferme du serveur contredisait complètement son visage tout rouge. Ou l'inverse.

\- Je sais que tu me mate. Je te vois. Je ne suis pas con, Levi.

\- Moi je pense que tu l'es, le taquina l'autre.

Eren lui lança un léger regard paniqué.

\- Que je le suis ?... Quoi !? Que je suis quoi ?!

\- Devine, c'est en trois lettres et c'est toi tout craché.

\- Trois lettres ?! Glapit Eren, paniqué à l'idée que son aîné prononce ce fameux mot de trois lettres qui caractérisait son attirance sexuelle.

\- C-O-N. Con. Tu es con. Tu pensais à quoi, toi ?

\- Con ? Euh, si... Je pensais à quelque chose comme ça, soupira Eren, soulagé. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu me mates !

Levi se massa les tempes et s'allongea dans l'herbe.

\- Ferme ta gueule deux minutes, tu veux ? Tu parles trop...

Eren ouvrit la bouche, mais la ferma aussitôt en voyant le regard courroucé et les sourcils froncés de celui qui voulait manifestement se taper une sieste. Il s'allongea à ses côtés sans un mot. Levi croisa les bras sous sa tête, ferma les yeux, et laissa le jeune lycéen assis à ses côtés le regarder tranquillement. Eren resta là, assis dans l'herbe, et appuya ses mains sur le sol derrière lui pour pouvoir profiter de la vue du brun qui somnolait. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration s'apaisa au fur et à mesure qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers, faisait s'étirer le tissu qui dessinait ses muscles fins et ciselés. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte, et Eren entendait le bruit ténu de son souffle à chacune de ses expirations. Eren ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de passer du temps avec cet homme.

De simple client, il était devenu le moment essentiel de ses journées, celui auquel il pensait en se levant le matin, et dont il se souvenait en allant se coucher. Le voir allongé là, paisible et serein, était la preuve que c'était bien de lui dont il avait besoin de sentir la présence tous les jours. Levi prit une inspiration plus forte que les autres, sûrement entraîné dans les méandres d'un rêve, et se tourna sur le côté. Eren déglutit sans oser faire un seul geste. Le bras de Levi était étendu contre son torse, sa main contre sa hanche.

Le bel endormi semblait n'avoir aucune conscience de ce qu'il faisait, mais Eren rougit comme jamais auparavant. Même le baiser sur le front qu'il avait pu lui faire quelque temps auparavant ne lui avait pas paru aussi intime que ce moment-là. Levi était contre lui, démuni et sans la moindre retenue. _Naturel_. Eren se sentit privilégié, heureux d'avoir la chance de connaître celui qui semblait inaccessible aux yeux de tous. Sans un mot, il s'allongea contre lui, serrant son dos contre le torse chaud de Levi. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade... Ou bien était-ce celui de Levi ?... Eren était bien, tout simplement. Il sentit le bras de Levi l'enserrer plus fort, et celui-ci se rapprocha de lui dans son dos, en grommelant dans son sommeil. Le lycéen joignit sa main à la sienne, croisant ses doigts à ceux du brun endormi.

\- Putain Levi, je crois que je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Levi se retourna à nouveau dans son sommeil, et son visage finit par s'enfouir dans le cou d'Eren. Le cœur de celui-ci battait à un rythme aussi erratique que sa respiration. Il n'osait même plus penser trop fort de peur de le réveiller.

\- ATCHAAAH !

Eren crut qu'une crise cardiaque allait l'emporter. Levi venait d'éternuer à cause de la poussière qu'accumulait son sweat-shirt élimé. Le brun commençait à émerger tandis qu'Eren cherchait désespérément une excuse pour se tenir si proche de lui.

\- J'ai faim ! S'exclama le garçon aux yeux verts, paniqué.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Tu n'as pas faim, toi ?... On pourrait grignoter un truc, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « Ta gueule » ?

Eren profita de ce que son aîné grommelle pour s'écarter lentement de lui. Il croyait que Levi s'était rendormi, quand celui-ci soupira :

\- Dans ma boite à gant...

\- Pardon ?

\- Y a à bouffer dans ma boite à gants, vas chercher à graille puisque tu as si faim...

\- D'accord !

Eren se leva sans demander son reste et prit la direction de la voiture, avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait les clés du véhicule. Sans un bruit, il retourna vers Levi qui sombrait déjà à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Levi...

\- Poche.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma poche, crétin. Arrière droite. Eren rougit et plongea sa main dans la poche sans rien trouver.

\- MA droite, abrutie.

\- Excuse-moi grognon petit personnage, grommela-t-il à son tour.

Alors qu'Eren allait repartir avec les clés, Levi le retint par la manche sans relever la tête pour autant.

\- Eren...

\- Oui ?

\- Reviens vite, tu me tenais chaud.

A cet instant, Eren se sentir rougir tellement qu'il eut plus chaud que jamais dans toute sa vie.

\- Tu en veux un ?

\- Non, fais-toi plaisir.

Eren plongea la main dans le sachet de chocolats, pour en ressortir un petit carré sous emballage. A la vue du logo sur le papier, le jeune serveur haussa les sourcils.

\- « Starbucks » ?

\- J'allais pas me faire chier à en acheter alors que je pouvais les prendre sur le bar, maugréa Levi.

\- Oui mais là, tu en as fait une provision pour les cinq années à venir ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu chapardes comme ça dans mon bar ?

\- Je sais pas, j'aime pas ça.

\- Chaparder ?

\- Non, les chocolats. J'aime pas ça. Trop de sucre dans ces conneries.

\- Pourquoi tu les voles alors ?

\- Pour faire parler les gosses comme toi.

 _« Parce que je sais que tu adores ça... »_ S'avoua Levi à contrecœur.

\- T'es pas gentil, grogna Eren en croquant dans un carré de chocolat avec une moue boudeuse.

Il releva les yeux, et vit le brun sourire en coin. Levi tendit la main vers son petit protégé, et vint toucher sa joue avec une tendresse qui surprit le plus jeune.

\- Tu as une tache, là, lui murmura-t-il.

Délicatement, il glissa sa main le long de la joue d'Eren, puis il passa son pouce sur la lèvre de celui-ci, essuyant dans le même temps un bout de chocolat. Le jeune lycéen se sentit trembler, comme si tout son corps réagissait à un simple effleurement. Levi continua de lui caresser la lèvre, même après que la tache de chocolat ait disparue.

\- Levi... Je...

\- Chut.

Levi sourit avec bienveillance à son cadet. Il était si mignon à se laisser faire comme ça. Levi continua quelques instants, avant de sentir quelque chose de vaguement humide et chaud contre son pouce. Le petit était en train de...

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il branle ?! » Faillit s'étouffer Levi.

Le gosse lui léchait le pouce. Et Dieu ce que son petit air innocent pouvait le rendre vicieux à souhait. Il poursuivait son ouvrage avec application, se délectant des derniers petits éclats de chocolat fondu qui recouvraient le doigt de l'Ackerman. Eren sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant les joues de son ami se colorer.

Levi...rougissait?

Le noiraud déglutit. Lui qui n'était jamais surpris, et encore moins décontenancé, le voilà totalement désemparé. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer le gamin capable de ça. Les yeux d'Eren fixaient ceux du plus vieux. Plus rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux.

 _« A part sa langue qui lèche mon pouce avec une lenteur et une délicatesse obscènes. »_ Pensa Levi.

Bordel.

Ce gosse était un appel au viol.


End file.
